


What The Future Holds

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint reflects on the events of the Chitauri Invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Future Holds

Ever since I joined SHIELD I have done everything in my power to be thought of as more than just my skill set.

Anyone can be a trained to be a sniper.

Anyone can be trained to be a thief.

Anyone can be trained to be a spy.

I desired to be more and I was succeeding.

Then Loki showed up thirsting for revenge.

One touch of his scepter and all my hard work was completely undone.

Now, here I sit in my darkened room inside the Avengers Tower quietly wondering what the future might have in store for me.


End file.
